


Beta Reader

by Mentally_Unstable_Yet_Thriving



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, 僕だけがいない街 | Boku dake ga Inai Machi | ERASED (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, beta reader, i only simp for the non-existent#5524, pls the fact that wasn't a tag, tagging is fun NGL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentally_Unstable_Yet_Thriving/pseuds/Mentally_Unstable_Yet_Thriving
Summary: Basically, I will beta read stories. I'll add fandoms that I can/will beta read for when I think of them. Feel free to ask abt fandoms that aren't listed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Beta Reader

**Author's Note:**

> No clue why I decided to do this. Scratch that, the amount of "English isn't my first language" and overall horrible grammar to what could have been a great story is frustrating.

So as the summary says I will beta read people's work. It doesn't have to be posted on this website I just want credit as a beta reader. I will add works I have beta read here as they come. I haven't beta read in months but quarantine is starting to really get to me so I thought 'why not?'. Thanks, Ms.Rona. My discord username is i only simp for the non-existent#5524. I have my comments moderated so feel free to drop your username without others trying to contact you so we can talk easier.

**Author's Note:**

> yuh<3 ! ! also if you know me irl, no. no you don't ;}


End file.
